


Gotta Go Fast

by Blu_Montagne



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Montagne/pseuds/Blu_Montagne
Summary: The GSG9 and the GIGN (Lion included) are between missions, and take advantage of the quiet around base to wager on which of their shield operators are faster on foot. They take their bets to the track field. Who will win?1.8k count, no real warnings to apply here save for explicit language. Just some realization of feelings, pining and light fluff at the end. I didn't know I needed this strange ship or its adorableness, and you guys probably didn't either...Enjoy!
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Kudos: 34





	Gotta Go Fast

HQ's chow-hall was abuzz with operators, Rainbow being in the middle of a quiet spell. Not many disturbances had happened since the last mission attended, and the entire base was enjoying what down-time they had. Some operators forgot what wearing just a T-shirt and lounge pants felt like. Some slept til noon, some became restless, and some dove into side projects. 

Most CTU units kept to their respective areas during lunch hours, but the GIGN and the GSG9 had all occupied a table together, conversed amongst themselves. The two nationalities had always been amicable enough, why not share lunch today? Elias had been pushing his comrades all week about it.

Marius and Gustave were in a heated debate, having grabbed the attention of the group. "The fuck you two on about?" Dominic spoke up, catching the two in a pause.

Marius rolled his eyes, "Gus is trying to disprove flat feet having advantages with speed. He says arches in the foot give room for more motor control musculature and gives you better stability...fuck that, if you have flat feet, you cover more surface area, henceforth, you go farther, quicker!" The little German man chirped. Dominic only stared at him. He was not awake enough to ponder this theory.

"Gus is right, Mar. I ran track in school, excelled at it, and I have a high arch. Biology one, math zero." Elias chimed in, sticking a tongue out before guzzling his drink. Marius deadpanned at Elias, but Gustave came back into the conversation. "Running fast has to account for a lot of factors; arch size, weight, height, body mass ratio, oxygen intake...its an intricate function, really." He shrugged.

"What are the chances someone as tall as Gilles having a shot at winning a race?" Elias added, clearing a bite of his lunch. 

The giant Frenchman gave the shorter man a look, about to say something, but Gustave cut him off. "Actually...I've seen him run, without his kit... _It's terrifying how fast he is."_ the Doctor said with a wide-eyed glance at the blonde.

Gilles sighed, "Don't let Gus fool you, Elias. I'm not as young as I used to be. I could hit decent speeds when I was thirty." 

"Now the only thing he runs to is the snack bar!" Olivier wheezed, pulling a nasty glare from his best friend. "Drop dead, Flament." Gilles snorted in good nature, crossed his arms.

All the while this conversation had transpired, Elias' gears were slammed into high gear. He had an idea. Elias had his eye quietly on Gilles for a while now, but had to find a way to come about it subtly. He wasn't one to throw himself into the chaos of relationships without a plan. Yes, he needed to ease into it. 

"...You say you could break land speed records, Touré? I'm sure theres a thirty year old trapped deep down in that old, dusty soul of yours just itching to prove to us all that you're not the tortoise everyone's made you out to be. You talked the talk, now walk the walk." He said, standing now with a stretch. 

Gilles knit his brows. "What? Walk the walk? Elias, you'll drag me through the damned mud, I can't run like I used to--" "Bullshit! I'm calling your bluff now, big man. You and me, the track area after lunch...unless you're too pussy to rise up to it." Elias said, crossing his arms now with a shit-eating grin. 

Gilles sighed in exasperation, but his countrymen howled at him to take the challenge. "Alright, _alright!_ Fine. I'll go embarrass myself after lunch then, Jesus." He huffed, his CTU quieting now. They finished lunch shortly after the challenge was made, and after a pit stop to their respective rooms, the GSG9 and GIGN were off for the fields.

The two runners were now stretching properly, Gustave helping them both. "Just a short burst dash. Forty-five and a half meters. Play nice, no tripping one another. I'll be watching you two like a hawk." Gustave said. Looks like they'd be running half an American football field.

Gustave now trotted back to the stands where the others sat, let the runners prepare themselves in their crouched positions. "Please don't trip on your own, old man. I'd hate to see you break a hip." Elias snorted as he waited for the signal, glancing over at the taller man. "Bite my ass, Kötz." Gilles retorted, not even sparing him a glance, but there was a smirk on his lips. Gustave then lifted the pop-gun to signal their takeoff. When he pulled the trigger, the two shield operators took off like lightning, stallions thundering down the field. 

Elias had slowly gained a lead on the giant at the beginning of the dash. He felt confident enough as he made it around the first half of the track, but he had to double take behind him to see the wall of his opponent hauling full speed after him, catching up alarmingly fast. _"Was zum teufel?!**"_ he sputtered, and scrambled to kick back into high-drive, but Gilles had caught up with him, his long legs and feet a blur underneath him.

As tall as he was, the Mountain was surprisingly graceful as he took the next corner on the track, knew to slow enough to grip the earth and not burn out. Elias now wondered if he bit off more than he could chew, wondered if the rest of his plan would fall into place...no, he would take him on the next straight-away. A few more seconds, and they were now in the straight, for the finish line. Elias pushed hard, his own legs blurring beneath him as he now caught up to the man's ass-end.

He would only lie to himself if he denied having to keep his gaze from wandering down the giant's back, knew it was best to keep his eyes on the back of his head to keep from tripping himself up. Gilles was an absolute specimen to witness madly sprinting, and he rather enjoyed the view.

Gilles spared only a quick glance, and somehow managed to throw himself into an even higher gear, the two now snarling with their efforts as they flew across the finish line. 

They skittered to a stop as their comrades cheered them on, both a panting mess as Gustave trotted up with waters. He looked halfway appalled. 

"...Who won?" Elias panted, wiping his brow as he glanced at Gilles.The man had proceeded to sprawl in the cool grass, wheezing for his life.

Gustave handed them both the water. "...Gilles did. He had you by a leg-length." Gustave said. Elias snapped his gaze to Gustave, eyes wide. "You're fucking me??!" The German snapped, but looked more defeated than angry. He took one huge gulp of water, continued to catch his breath. Gilles lifted a hand up from still laying down, giving a rather exhausted sounding 'Woo.' go, pushing himself up to a sitting position now.

"...You guys remember that Spongebob episode where he rides that giant rock to deliver a pizza? How Squidward never believed he'd get far on that rock..? Yeah, I feel like Squidward right now... _Fuck, the mountain can move!"_ Elias panted, but offered a hand to help Gilles up. The giant took that hand, pulled himself to a squat first, then hoisted himself up with Elias' help. Now that the German was holding his hand, he wanted to ask Gilles a question, but the others surrounded before he could, hooped and hollered for them. 

"Elias, you're losing your touch! You're getting slow on the field. I told you your poor diet would catch up to you! _Literally!_ " Monica giggled. Elias threw Monica a righteous, middle finger salute, but Gilles shook his head. "No, Elias is still fast...I'm sure I pulled something trying to distance myself...I don't even know how I managed that." Gilles wheezed, rubbed his back sorely, but had a genuine smile. He didn't regret it whatsoever. 

Julien gave Gilles a pat to the back, but made a face when he felt the sweat seep through Gilles' shirt. "...Yeah, I need a shower. Jot this down in the books, ladies and gentlemen...because you probably won't see my rickety ass do that again." Gilles snorted, patted Elias' shoulder before letting go of that hand that he still surprisingly held. "Good game." He smiled.

As the others started making their way back towards base, Gilles started to follow, but Elias called out to them. "We'll catch up, I gotta talk to old-man wonder here." He said, gesturing to Gilles with a chuckle. They collectively blew it off as the two shield bearers scheduling a rematch, went about their afternoons they stayed behind. 

"Listen, El, I don't think I'm up for a rematch. I know you're a prideful man, but I just don't think I--" Gilles finally caught his breath, bit Elias shook his head, held a hand up. "No, no, we don't have to run again! You won, fair beans. I'll take my defeat. I was just wanting to ask you if...maybe you wanted to settle it over a coffee sometime? The cafe downtown I hear is amazing...if you wanted, it'd be my treat..." 

Gilles was a bit surprised by the sudden offer, rose his brows. He knew a subtle offer when he saw one, but... _Was Elias really that into him??_ "Coffee?" Gilles parroted, blinking away some sweat. He thought for a moment, but then made his decision with blatant disregard. "You know what, that actually sounds amazing. I don't think I have any trainees tomorrow morning...meet me down at the cafe then?" He said, offered a smile. It was a genuine one, a softer one than his usual with the jokester. Elias had lit up at him accepting the offer, mirroring that smile. 

Pushing his luck, Elias draped an arm over Gilles' shoulder, if not a bit awkwardly thanks to the height difference, and they walked towards the base as Elias spouted off about all the different coffees this cafe had, and what were his favorites. Gilles seemed intrigued and listened to him intently, that smile never fading. The German couldn't have had a care in the world right now, his cheeks warm with his rushing pulse of giddiness. He didn't even care if he had just lost to the handsome giant...he was getting his rematch tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ** _"Was zum tuefel?!" - "What the fuck?!"_


End file.
